1. Field
The following description relates to an antenna for wireless power transmission and near field communication.
2. Description of Related Art
To provide a wireless communication transmission (WPT) function and a near field communication (NFC) function in a terminal, a coupling device may be used. Use of the coupling device may enable a single antenna in the terminal to be shared for the WPT function and the NFC function. The coupling device may include a coupler, a radio frequency (RF) switch, and/or a diplexer.
When the terminal employs the coupling device, an efficiency of the WPT function may be reduced due to an insertion loss generated by the coupling device. In addition, simultaneous use of the WPT function and the NFC function may be impracticable. To satisfy both the WPT function and the NFC function to be performed by the single antenna, a Q value of the single antenna may need to be controlled. Also, a WPT system and an NFC system may need to be separated from each other.